


heartless, mindless monster

by wincestjel



Series: rule number one & heartless, mindless monster [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, before you read: this is NOT a wincest fic, dean's emotional detachment at its finest, it doesn't contain anything romantic or sexual between the two, just putting that out there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 10:59:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16061723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincestjel/pseuds/wincestjel
Summary: "i had to, sammy. and you know why i’m here now? ‘cause i gotta kill you too.”- a rough sequel to my previously written, "rule number one", in which dean is still a demon and wants to do his best to get rid of the last of his remaining humanity -





	heartless, mindless monster

**Author's Note:**

> in which mr. demon!dean pays his baby brother a visit

it had been a few… days? weeks? maybe even months since dean’s encounter with castiel. there was never a time he had stopped counting, for, from the beginning, he had never started. he now wandered the streets alone, a broken, tortured shell of the man he once was. 

it  _ hurt _ , and then it didn’t, and then it did again. something was… off. it had been a long time since dean felt anything but the desire to kill, slaughter without thought like some, well, demon. but something brought those emotions back, and it was as though he was becoming human again. and whatever that thing was was the reason his former best friend was now nothing but a pair of wings charred into a motel room floor. 

when he started feeling these things, started missing the warmth of the angel’s presence, dean knew he had to do something about it. and so he found castiel, made sure there was some excuse for sam to be out, and showed up in that room. 

he was in love with cas. hopelessly,  _ help _ lessly in love. and something had to be done. the angel could never love him back, not anymore, not after what dean had become. and dean could never love him- at least not properly. his love would be violent, destructive, impulsive and dangerous; everything that dean was now. he knew that he would only hurt castiel, whether by accident or on purpose, and there was no easy way to do this. and also, knowing his angel as he did, cas would most definitely chase after dean and get himself killed by the hunter-turned-demon one way or another, and if dean had any say in it (which he did), he wanted it done before he completely lost his humanity. he wanted it done while he still truly loved the angel and wasn’t a complete mindless, killing machine. he wanted the angel’s death to  _ mean something. _

and so, in dean’s thoroughly corrupted mind, slaughtering cas was the only way he could do it.

now, here he was faced with yet another predicament. his brother, sam. 

he had left the impala behind for sam before taking off, knowing that with his new (and quite frankly, awesome) ability to be wherever he wanted in mere seconds, his precious baby would only get in the way. so maybe sam lost his brother, but he got a damn good car out of the deal, and dean felt that was more than fair.

ever since the whole thing started, sam tried all he could to both find and cure dean, but after some time, the older winchester brother realized he enjoyed being like this. he didn’t have to worry about anyone, anything, and no longer carried the weight of that responsibility on his shoulders. and he didn’t want to go back.

it had taken some time to track sam down; a lifetime of hunting taught him how to hide. but dean, more than anything, knew his brother and, eventually, he found him. so that’s where he was now, standing outside the door of the motel sam was staying in. he lifted a hand slowly, knocked twice, and let it fall. 

a second went by. then two, three, and finally the door opened. a smirk tugged at dean’s lips, his eyes flickering black.

“Hiya, Sammy.”

it took no time at all before sam had dean pinned to the wall, knife at his throat. he looked beyond angry, hardly recognizable as the brother dean had always known. then again, the same was true for dean himself. he was no longer sammy’s older brother, just the next thing for him to hunt and kill.

“you killed cas,” was the first thing sam said, pressing the knife so that the tip of it dug into dean’s throat. “you left me, he was all i had left, and you  _ killed him _ .”

if dean didn’t know better, he’d think sam was going to cry. 

“i had to, sammy. and you know why i’m here now? ‘cause i gotta kill you too.”

and with that, dean’s smirk returned, and in an instant he flipped them so he had sam pinned. sam was strong, sure, and a damn good hunter, but so was dean even before the demon crap. so he had no problem getting poor sammy on the ground, pulling the first blade on him.

but sam resisted, he fought back unlike cas because he had known this was coming sooner or later. after hearing of the angel’s death, he knew dean would come for him. 

in the end, though, dean came out on top. the donkey’s jaw sliced clean through sam’s neck, and dean watched with both pleasure and horror as the light instantly drained from his baby brother’s eyes. 

he sat there for a moment, sam’s lifeless and headless body beneath him, blood dripping off of the blade. and maybe for a second it hurt, more than it hurt to kill castiel, but dean would never admit it. he shut sam’s eyes before he stood, chest tight and aching. but he was okay, he would be okay. he no longer had to worry about those who loved him, because there was nobody left who did. he was now nothing to this world, just another, bottom-feeding demon who happened to have a few tricks up his sleeve. 

he was no longer dean winchester, the man who had saved the world not once, or even twice. he was a monster, a demon, bearer of the mark of cain and wielder of the first blade; heartless, mindless monster.

and that was exactly how he wanted it.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not gonna lie, i don't like this one as much as i did the first and i don't think it's as good. but it needed to be wrapped up, you know?  
> the first part was written i believe a few years ago, and naturally my writing has changed, so even though i tried i couldn't get the style to match.  
> i don't hate this, but again, don't like it as much as i wish i could. i feel like it doesn't have the same effect as the first one did, but like i said it needed to be wrapped up


End file.
